


Bondage Time

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leather, wrists, you get the idea.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bondage Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Skimming his fingers along the sensitive skin of Wesley’s inner arm, Angel slowly tightened the leather on Wesley’s wrists. The supple material strained slightly over slender bones and flesh making Wes shudder while his cock stiffened further. Barely reaching the next notch, Angel was relieved that it wouldn’t be cutting, just snug and firm. He tightened them not to cause pain, Angel told himself, but to make Wes feel secure. To feel that tight grip of the leather binding him to Angel’s bed. Holding him while he writhed and squirmed. Holding him like Angel’s eyes held him without the restraints.


End file.
